


Jeszcze jeden krok

by Ashjkjgbm



Category: Baniak Baniaka (Web Series)
Genre: 2m3d, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dead People???, Dwóch małych z trzema dużymi, Forests, Gen, Ghost Paulus
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashjkjgbm/pseuds/Ashjkjgbm
Summary: Kurt nie spodziewał się, że z własnej woli pójdzie do tego lasu, jednak czego się nie robiło dla znalezienia swojego przyjaciela?Było jednak coś, czego nie spodziewał się jeszcze bardziej — spotkania tam kogoś innego.
Kudos: 1





	Jeszcze jeden krok

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwsza rzecz do sesji Baniaka tutaj kiedyś musiała powstać, więc równie dobrze może to być dzisiaj.

Jeden krok dalej i mógł już nigdy nie wrócić. Tak przynajmniej kiedyś słyszał, i mimo, że było to wiele lat temu, gdy był tylko dzieciakiem bawiącym się w pobliżu z kolegami, wciąż miał w pamięci opowieści o tym, że ten las jest nawiedzony. Nie żeby się bał jakieś grupy drzew, ale wiedział, że mogły się tam dziać dziwne rzeczy, bo już kiedyś, dawno temu, się stały.  


Nikt nie wierzył w opowieści o duchach. Dla wszystkich innych ludzi pozostały one zapomniane już od długiego czasu, ale on wiedział. On, Gieselbrecht i nikt inny. Mimo tego, że posiadali dokładnie taką samą wiedzę, ich podejście do tematu było zupełnie różne. I właśnie fascynacja jego przyjaciela całym okolicznym zjawiskiem doprowadziła do tego, że on, Kurt, musiał w tej chwili zagłębiać się w leśną ścieżkę.  


Oczywiście, ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że wcale nie musiał. Nikt nie kazał mu iść szukać Gieselbrechta, nikt go o to nie prosił, nikt nawet nie mógł być pewny, czy na pewno tu był, bo zniknął bez żadnego uprzedzenia i jakiejkolwiek informacji gdzie się wybiera. Dla Kurta jednak istniało tylko jedno rozwiązanie, na które mógłby się zdecydować, i było to znalezienie go najszybciej jak mógł.  


Najlepiej bez zagłębiania się w dalsze, gęstsze rejony, które mogły wzbudzać więcej niepokoju, nie tylko u niego, a i u każdego innego człowieka, który wolałby uniknąć zgubienia. Lub kleszczy. Przynajmniej pogoda była w porządku, zima zdążyła się już naprawdę skończyć, a słońce zaczynało ogrzewać powoli pojawiające się liście i przebijające się przez ziemię rośliny. W innych okolicznościach, mogłoby to wyglądać całkiem ładnie. Jednak nie teraz i nie dla niego, takie pozytywne, świecące z nieba promienie zawsze wydawały się zwiastować Kurtowi coś niedobrego.  
Przyspieszył kroku. Nawet nie miał pojęcia gdzie idzie, teren był ogromny, a on był tylko jednym, małym, pozbawionym jakiegokolwiek planu człowiekiem, co także go przerażało. Zwykle, starał się ustalać co tylko mógł, zanim zabrałby się za robienie czegokolwiek, a teraz nie mógł zrobić nic.  


Czyli, podsumowując jego aktualną sytuację, wszystko było nie tak jak powinno i czyja to była wina? Gieselbrechta. Gdyby nie uznał, że zostaje czarodziejem i nie zaczął przeprowadzać dziwnych rytuałów, to teraz siedziałby bezpiecznie w domu, dokładnie tak, jak powinien.  


Kurt rozejrzał się, próbując przypomnieć sobie którędy szli razem z Fritkiem, tamtego dziwnego dnia, którego widział rzeczy, w które nikt potem nie chciał uwierzyć. Z początku wszystko wtedy wydawało się całkiem normalne, na pewno bardziej od aktualnego dnia. A później… nie miał teraz czasu o tym myśleć, jeśli będzie spędzać czas na przypominaniu historii z młodości, aktualne zadanie zajmie zdecydowanie dłużej niż powinno. Na to z pewnością nie miał czasu, było już po południu, a zostawać w tym miejscu po zmroku absolutnie nie zamierzał. Kto wtedy poszedłby znaleźć jego? Najbardziej prawdopodobną opcją było, że nikt. Zaginąłby gdzieś wśród mchu i jeleni, a żaden człowiek nawet by o nim nie pomyślał, bo jedyny człowiek który mógłby to zrobić, był prawdopodobnie w podobnym położeniu.  


— Gieselbrecht! — krzyknął w przestrzeń.

Nikt inny nie powinien go tu usłyszeć, ludzi na spacerach czy z innych powodu udających się do lasu przestał mijać już chwilę temu. Grzybiarze? Nie znał się na tym zupełnie, ale miał wrażenie, że to nie pora na to. Myśliwi? Chyba nie mogliby tak po prostu tutaj być. Leśniczy?  


— Wiesz, że w lesie nie powinno się krzyczeć? — głos dobiegł zza jego pleców, prawie powodując że Kurt podskoczył ze strachu. Albo raczej ze zdziwienia. Nie było przecież powodów, by miał się bać jakiegoś nieco wyższego od niego, czarnowłosego mężczyzny, który pojawił się tuż obok, niepoprzedzony żadnymi odgłosami kroków. A przynajmniej nie zamierzał tego strachu w jakikolwiek sposób okazywać.  


— Czemu nie? – spytał, jednak kontynuował nie czekając na odpowiedź nieznajomego kontynuował — Zresztą nieważne, nie mam czasu na przejmowanie się jakimiś bezsensownymi rzeczami, muszę kogoś znaleźć.  


— I myślisz, że znajdziesz go tutaj? — Co to w ogóle było za pytanie? Jakby nie uważał, że może go tu znaleźć, to chyba by nie szukał.  


— Tak. Prawdopodobnie. Widziałeś tu kogoś?  


Przez moment twarz mężczyzny wyglądała jakby nad czymś mocno się zastanawiał. Za bardzo jak na coś, co powinno być tak prostym pytaniem. To nie była jedyna rzecz, która mogła wydawać się w nim dziwna. Jego ubranie wydawało się nie być dopasowane do mimo wszystko, wciąż dość chłodnego dnia. Jego bezsensownie cienkie brwi? Coś z pewnością było z nim nie tak.  


— Nie. Nikogo.  


— To idę szukać dalej. — Nie zamierzał zostawać w towarzystwie tego podejrzanego człowieka ani chwili dłużej, niż było to konieczne. Prawdopodobnie nie było żadnej dobrej rzeczy, którą mógłby tu robić, całkiem sam, zachowując się w taki sposób, więc lepiej było jak najszybciej się od niego oddalić.  


— Nie chcesz żebym ci pomógł? — Tym razem Kurt usłyszał podążające za nim odgłosy kroków.  


— Nie. Idź stąd zanim coś ci zrobię.  


— Dla wszystkich jesteś taki niemiły?  


— Tylko dla dziwnych ludzi w środku lasu. Co tak naprawdę tu robisz? — zatrzymał się, patrząc teraz prosto w oczy tego dziwaka.  


— Nie mogę po prostu tu być? Nie potrzeba konkretnego powodu żeby chodzić po lesie.  


— Nikt nie chciałby po prostu tu być. Zakopałeś jakieś zwłoki?  


Przez moment, wręcz ułamek sekundy, jego wyraz twarzy znów się zmienił. Jakby poza tym nieco niepokojącym uśmiechem, który towarzyszył mu przez większość tej rozmowy, było coś jeszcze. Coś, czego Kurt nie potrafił od razu zrozumieć.  


— …Nie.  


— Ktoś, kto by tego nie zrobił, nie musiałby się zastanawiać nad odpowiedział. Zaraz zadzwonię po policję i powiem, że w lesie jest jakiś psychopata. — na potwierdzenie wyjął z kieszeni telefon — Spytam jeszcze raz: widziałeś tu kogoś? — W tej chwili tak naprawdę martwił się o Gieselbrechta zdecydowanie bardziej niż o siebie. Co jeśli ten człowiek spotkał go wcześniej? Co jeśli coś mu zrobił? Gdyby tak było, i o tym wiedział, to ktoś zginąłby teraz w lesie. I nie byłby to Kurt.  


— Już mówiłem, że nie. I nikogo nie zabiłem. Gdybym to zrobił, to ciebie też bym zabił. Właśnie teraz.  


Żaden z nich nie poruszył się przez moment ani o centymetr.  


— Chcę ci tylko pomóc. Nie wyglądasz, jakbyś wiedział co robisz.  


— Ty tym bardziej nie. Nie przeszkadzaj mi.  


— Skoro nie chcesz… Nie proś mnie o pomoc jak się zgubisz. — wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się, by oddalić od Kurta, który nareszcie mógł odetchnąć z ulgą.  


Przez moment patrzył jeszcze na odchodzącego nieznajomego, zastanawiając się co tak naprawdę było nie tak z tym człowiekiem. Bo coś na pewno. A może był… chyba nie? Z kolejnym krokiem mężczyzna zniknął. Rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Kurt zamrugał, ale stan rzeczy pozostawał taki sam jak przed momentem. Czyli jednak.

Musiał tym szybciej znaleźć swojego kuzyna. Rozejrzał się, uświadamiając że przestał być pewny, z której strony tak naprawdę przyszedł. To nie mogło być skomplikowane, nie mógł odejść zbyt daleko. Tylko dlaczego wszystko wokół wyglądało tak samo? Trudno, jeśli będzie wystarczająco długo szedł w jednym kierunku, to gdzieś będzie musiał dojść. Nic lepszego i tak nie potrafił wymyślić, szczególnie, że jak pokazywał wyciągnięty przed chwilą z kieszeni telefon, zasięgu nie było.  


Niestety, mimo że szedł dalej, wciąż nic się nie zmieniało. Ten las był ogromny, a czy on na pewno jednak nie chodził w kółko przez cały ten czas? Jakaś część jego umysłu zaczęła już proponować, by po prostu usiadł i odpoczął. Większa część mózgu wciąż mimo to utrzymywała, że nie mógł stawać w miejscu. Nawet jeśli miałby już nigdy nie wrócić, to gdyby teraz się zatrzymał, nie mógłby już ruszyć dalej. A to brzmiało jeszcze gorzej.  


Kątem oka zauważył ruch. Nieco mocniejszy niż przy liściach powiewających na wietrze, więc automatycznie spojrzał w jego kierunku. I zamiast zobaczyć Gieselbrechta, czy chociażby wiewiórkę, zobaczył tego samego nieznajomego mężczyznę, co poprzednim razem. Czy może tego samego ducha mężczyzny.

— Nie mówiłem ci już, że masz mnie zostawić? — Paradoksalnie, wiedząc że to co spotkał to nadnaturalne zjawisko, czuł się bezpiecznie. Nie był to nikt materialny, nie mógł nikogo naprawdę skrzywdzić, nie mógł zrobić nic. Tylko być dziwny i za nim chodzić. Nic, z czym Kurt miałby sobie nie poradzić.  


— Zostawiłem. A teraz znów się spotykamy. Dalej nikogo nie znalazłeś?  


— Nie. Jesteś duchem? — To nie było pytanie, które spodziewał się komukolwiek zadawać, ale właściwie czemu miałby tego nie robić? Chyba nie istniały żadne zakazy o mówieniu martwym ludziom, że nie żyją? Tylko takie o niekrzyczeniu w lesie.  


— …Myślę, że tak. — Przy tym również pojawił się jakiś element zastanowienia. Czy nie pamiętał swojej śmierci? Nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć?  


— Czyli to ciebie ktoś zabił?  


— Myślisz, że chcę o tym rozmawiać? To nie jest coś, co ktokolwiek musi wiedzieć. — Po raz pierwszy zabrzmiał na nieco zdenerwowanego. Odsunął się o krok.  


— Na pewno wyglądasz jakbyś chciał rozmawiać. Bardziej ode mnie.  


— Zgubiłeś się? Długo już tutaj chodzisz.  


— …Może. — Niezbyt chciał się przyznawać do tego, że w tej chwili mógł już z pewnością stwierdzić, że nie miał pojęcia gdzie jest. Nie chciał jednak, żeby duch zostawił go teraz samego, może naprawdę chociaż on miał pojęcie jak można było się stąd wydostać.  


— Pokazać ci, gdzie są inni ludzie?  


— Czemu chcesz mi pomagać?  


— Bo tylko wtedy sobie stąd pójdziesz. A jesteś wkurzający.  


Z jakiegoś powodu to przekonało go bardziej, niż mogłoby cokolwiek innego. Nikt, kto mówił że chce się pozbyć ludzi ze swojego lasu, nie mógł chyba kłamać. Lub Kurt już naprawdę nie miał żadnych pomysłów co mógł zrobić, a słońce coraz bardziej zbliżało się ku zachodowi.  


— Skąd wiesz, że są tu inni ludzie?  


— Czuję to. Widzę świat trochę inaczej niż kiedyś.  


— To prowadź. — W gorszej sytuacji i tak już nie mógł się znaleźć. Co miał zrobić, zgubić się bardziej? To już pewnie nie było możliwe.  


Tym razem nie musiał zastanawiać się, czy na pewno nie idzie w stronę, z której przed chwilą przyszedł, czy jeśli tam nie pójdzie, nie wpadnie w kolczaste krzaki czy dziurę w ziemi. Podążanie za człowiekiem, o którego imię wciąż nawet nie spytał było tak dziwnie naturalnie proste, jakby całkowicie zaufał już jego duchowym mocom. Lub było to spowodowane zmęczeniem i głodem, bo czy dało się w pełni myśleć po kilku godzinach chodzenia po lesie bez chwili przerwy czy jedzenia?  


Nagle nieznajomy rozpłynął się w powietrzu, bez żadnego uprzedzenia, żadnego znaku, słowa. I zanim Kurt zdążył krzyknąć, że nie to mu proponował, i że lepiej dla niego żeby już naprawdę się więcej nie pojawiał, bo jeśli to zrobi, to nie skończy się to dla niego przyjemnie, w oddali zauważył siedzącą na ziemi postać. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenia, by mógł określić kto to był. Gieselbrecht. Wszędzie by go poznał. Rzucił się biegiem w jego kierunku.  


— Gieselbrecht! Kurwa, wiesz ile czasu cię szukałem? — Mimo, że może nie było to widoczne, przede wszystkim w tej chwili odczuwał ulgę. Może nawet połączoną z chęcią przytulenia swojego kuzyna, ale tego nie zamierzał robić. Niech przede wszystkim wie, że nie ma prawa już tak więcej razy się gubić i narażać ich obu na niebezpieczeństwo.  


Odnaleziony czarodziej podniósł wzrok znad swoich zapisków, którymi zajmował się przed przybyciem swojego wybawiciela. Wokół niego leżało jeszcze trochę porozrzucanych przedmiotów, o których prawdopodobnie magicznych właściwościach mogło wiedzieć trochę nastolatków z estetycznymi blogami w Internecie i prawdopodobnie nikt inny.  


— Nie musiałeś mnie szukać, wiem co robię. Ale… jak mnie znalazłeś? — spytał, zaczynając pakować wszystkie znajdujące się wokół niego czarodziejskie przyrządy.  


— Domyśliłem się, że jesteś w lesie. A potem… — Nie miał pojęcia czy powinien mówić o tym, co go spotkało. Ale z jakiegoś powodu duch zniknął. Może lepiej było o nim nie wspominać? Gdyby chciał, żeby go zobaczył, to by się pokazał, nie wyglądał na specjalnie nieśmiałego. — …trafiłem na ciebie. Chodźmy do domu. — I chcąc uniknąć jakikolwiek pytań, skierował się w kierunku, z którego przed chwilą przyszedł.  


— To w tamtą stronę. — Poprawił go jego przyjaciel, wskazując ręką na zupełnie przeciwny kawałek lasu. — Długo tu chodziłeś?  


— Trochę. A ty co robiłeś?  


— Takie.. rytuały. Wywoływanie duchów… Chociaż nic z tego nie wyszło.  


To był naprawdę dziwny zbieg okoliczności. Jeden z tych, które przechodziły już w kategorię zbyt dziwnych, by można było je uznać za przypadek. Teraz pozostawała tylko kwestia jak dokładnie miał połączyć to czego się dowiedział teraz, z tym co widział wcześniej… Czemu duch pokazał się akurat jemu? To nie on go wzywał.  


— …Nie widziałeś żadnego ducha? — upewnił się Kurt. Może Gieselbrecht się pomylił, może on też widział tamtego nieznajomego?  


— Nie. Może innym razem. Dziwnie wyglądasz, wszystko w porządku?  


— Zmęczyłem się szukaniem cię, wracajmy już. Porozmawiamy w domu.  


Bez słowa udali się poza ten nieco dziwny las, drogą zdecydowanie krótszą i prostszą niż ta, którą musiał wcześniej przejść Kurt. Wszystko wokół było ciche i spokojne, żadnych szelestów w zaroślach, tym bardziej żadnych postaci pojawiających się znienacka. Zupełnie jakby wszystko, co widział wcześniej, miało być tylko wytworem nieco przestraszonej otoczeniem wyobraźni, która mogła uspokoić się w towarzystwie drugiego, bardziej pewnego siebie w tym miejscu człowieka.

Nawet jednak powrócenie do miasta, na bardziej znane i bezpieczne tereny, nie sprawiło, że poczuł się całkowicie bezpiecznie. To, co stało się tego dnia, z pewnością się jeszcze nie skończyło. Może i mógłby tam nie wracać i udawać, że tak naprawdę do żadnego spotkania z martwym człowiekiem nie doszło, ale miał wrażenie, że po tym będzie czekało go wiele kolejnych lat prób by zapomnieć o tym zdarzeniu.  


— Chyba muszę ci coś powiedzieć.  


— Tak? — Przez myśli Gieselbrechta przeszły absolutnie wszystkie tematy, na które rozmowę ludzie zaczynali mniej więcej takimi słowami. Zdecydowana większość z nich nie była czymś, co w tej chwili chciał usłyszeć.  


— W lesie, zanim cię znalazłem… Widziałem ducha.  


— Naprawdę? Czemu wcześniej nie powiedziałeś? — To brzmiało zdecydowanie lepiej od każdej z opcji, o której zdążył przed momentem pomyśleć. Jedyny minus jaki widział w tym momencie, to to, że nie jemu się przydarzyło.  


— Żebyśmy tam teraz nie chodzili i go nie szukali. I tak zniknął, gdy mnie do ciebie zaprowadził.  


— Zaprowadził cię do mnie? Rozmawiałeś z nim?  


— Tak. Najpierw myślałem, że to tylko jakiś idiota. A później zniknął, a gdy potem go znów spotkałem, pomógł mi.  


— Jak się nazywał?  


— Nie wiem.  


— Nie spytałeś go?  


— Nie. To ty go przyzwałeś? — Ta myśl nie opuszczała Kurta ani na moment, od chwili zakończenia poszukiwań.  


— Raczej nie, z moich czarów nic nie wyszło. — Niestety, jak na razie nie był zbyt dobrym czarodziejem. Jednak głęboko wierzył, że jeśli będzie próbował wystarczająco długo, to w końcu wszystko zacznie wychodzić tak, jak powinno. — Musiał tam być już wcześniej. — To była interesująca kwestia. Jeśli tak, to skąd on się tam wziął?  


— Myślisz, że chciał tam być?  


— To ty z nim rozmawiałeś. Ale z tego, co wiem, to zwykle nie chcą.  


— Powinniśmy go odesłać? Może dlatego cię do mnie zaprowadził. Bo wiedział, że to ty możesz zrobić.  


— Czy ty właśnie zaproponowałeś mi wypędzanie duchów? Po tylu latach mówienia, że to jest coś z czym nie chcesz mieć nic wspólnego i nigdy się nie zgodzisz?  


— Nie chcę żeby tu przyszedł i mnie nawiedzał w nocy.  


— To jutro rano? Poszukamy informacji o tym, kto to mógł być i co możemy z nim zrobić?  


— Ok.  


Może przynajmniej teraz Kurt będzie mógł jakoś zasnąć, nie mając ciągłego wrażenia, że tamten nieznajomy zaraz pojawi się w jego pokoju. Czuł, że powinni coś w tej sprawie zrobić. Mimo tego, że z początku podejrzewał ducha o same złe rzeczy, to ostatecznie tylko dzięki niemu nie został zgubiony gdzieś na wieki. On prawdopodobnie też zasługiwał na pomoc… I jeśli łączyło się to jednocześnie z pozbyciem się ze świata jakiegoś nienaturalnego zjawiska, to tym bardziej istniały tylko plusy. 

Noc im obu minęła całkowicie spokojna, pomijając myśli o duchach, które same w swoich umysłach, z różnych powodów, wywoływali. Żadna z nich jednak nie doprowadziła do przyzwania czegokolwiek prawdziwego, tak więc rano mogli spotkać się w miarę wyspani i gotowi do czekającego na nich zadania.  


— Mówił ci o tym jak zginął? — spytał Gieselbrecht. To brzmiało jak najważniejsza kwestia dla ludzi, którzy zdążyli już umrzeć. Prawdopodobnie mająca wpływ na wszystko, co działo się z nimi po śmierci, przynajmniej w jakimś stopniu.  


— Nie chciał o tym rozmawiać. Ale myślę, że ktoś mógł go zabić. — Może jednak to, że przytrafiło im się akurat rozmawianie o zabójstwach miało jednak w sobie coś dobrego. Przynajmniej mógł pamiętać jego w jakiś sposób nieco dziwne reakcje na ten temat.  


— Chyba nie było tu żadnych morderstw w ostatnim czasie? Słyszelibyśmy o tym.  


— Może nie było tylko takich, o którym ktokolwiek by słyszał. — Nie przypominał sobie żadnych opisanych w gazetach. Takich, o których ludzie wszędzie by rozmawiali. Chociaż żeby ktoś wspominał, o zaginięciu jakiegoś człowieka. Jednak czy to oznaczało, że nic takiego się nie stało?  


— Myślisz, że powinniśmy to rozwiązać? Może dla tego tam jest. Jego ciało leży gdzieś tam zostawione i przez to nie może odejść. …Widziałeś jego ciało? — Z jednej strony był to szczegół na tyle ważny, że nie spodziewał się, by Kurt go ominął. Chociaż z drugiej, o samym spotkaniu z duchem też wspomniał dopiero po czasie, więc lepiej było się upewnić.  


— Nie. I nie wiem gdzie mogłoby być. Ale to brzmi tak samo jak to, co wydarzyło się wtedy… — Wtedy, czyli tamte lata temu. Dlaczego nie pomyślał wcześniej, że wszystkim duchom chodzi tylko o jedną rzecz? Może dlatego, że w ogóle starał się o tym nie myśleć. Tak, teraz to brzmiało całkiem logicznie.  


— I jeśli zrobiliśmy to raz, to możemy to zrobić po raz drugi. Tylko musimy je znaleźć.  


— Ten las jest ogromny. I z własnego doświadczenia wiem, że znalezienie tam czegokolwiek jest prawie niemożliwe.  


— Pamiętasz, gdzie widziałeś go po raz pierwszy? Możliwe, że z jakiegoś powodu pokazał ci się akurat tam.  


— Nie do końca…  


— Ale możemy chociaż spróbować tam trafić.  


— Może… — Nie do końca sam wierzył w to, że wypowiadając te słowa w jego głosie było słychać pewną nutę nadziei — …może znowu się pojawi.  


I tak po raz drugi w ciągu dwóch dni Kurt wkroczył do lasu. Przynajmniej tym, razem nie był już sam. I zamiast myśleć o tym, że już z niego nie wróci, mógł skupić się na sprawieniu, by ktoś inny już nigdy nie musiał wracać.  


Tym razem nie szedł także w ciszy, bo jego przyjaciel co chwilę pytał go, czy to na pewno nie jest już miejsce, w którym zobaczył zjawę. A może tu? Może przy tamtym drzewie? Pamiętasz, czy skręcałeś w prawo? Nie pamiętał. Aż do momentu, w którym, gdzieś wśród krzaków na które aktualnie wskazywał Gieselbrecht, nie zauważył jakby delikatnego ruchu. I w jakiś, nie do końca zrozumiały również dla niego sposób zrozumiał.  


— To tam.  


— Skąd wiesz?  


— Nie wiem. Ale czuję.  


Drugi chłopak zareagował na to podekscytowanym skinięciem głową. To był już ten moment. Na przekonanie się, czy odkryją coś, czego tak naprawdę obaj woleliby nie widzieć. Zarośla w tym miejscu były trochę gęstsze, chociaż nie na tyle, by przejście przez nie było niemożliwe. Czy było w nich również chłodniej, czy to akurat tylko coś, co umysł Kurta sam starał sobie wmówić? Nie był pewny.  
Jednak tam coś było. I w tym momencie widział to już całkiem wyraźnie. Ziemia przed jego stopami wyglądała trochę inaczej niż wszędzie wokół. Tak jakby ktoś ją rozkopał. I prawdopodobnie zakopał coś pod nią.  


— Gieselbrecht. To tutaj.  


— Jesteś pewny?  


— Chyba. Nie chcę tego sprawdzać. Możesz zrobić… To co chcesz zrobić.  


Oczywiście, istniały szanse, że w tym miejscu ktoś schował tylko worek śmieci, albo nawet nie schował nic, bo były to tylko ślady stada dzików. Cały czas wszystko mogło mu się tylko wydawać, może od samego początku tak było. Nic z tego się nie wydarzyło, to był tylko dość dziwny sen. Może obudzi się z niego, gdy tylko skończą tą sprawę.  


Gieselbrecht wyjął przyniesione przez siebie przedmioty i rozłożył je wokół. Później zaczął wypowiadać słowa. Kurt nie był w stanie ich słuchać, przynajmniej nie w pełni świadomie. Jego uczucia w tej chwili wydawały się póki co prowadzić ich w dobrym kierunku, a teraz odczuwał że powinien zawracać uwagę na to, co działo się wokół.  


Tak jak na stojącą w oddali sylwetkę człowieka. Poznał go. Tamtego nieznajomego, którego imienia już prawdopodobnie miał nie pomóc. Żyć dalej, nie wiedząc o nim praktycznie nic, nie spotykając go już ani razu, bo on był martwy. I jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, to zaraz wróci tam, gdzie być powinien. Spojrzał szybko na Gieselbrechta, ale on był zbyt zajęty odprawianiem ceremonii odesłania, by zwracać uwagę na stojące gdzieś daleko duchy. Wzrok Kurta powrócił w kierunku spotkanego poprzedniego dnia mężczyzny.  


Stali i patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu, zastanawiając się dlaczego właściwie to wszystko się wydarzyło. Lub przynajmniej jeden z nich się nad tym zastanawiał, bo czy ktokolwiek wiedział o czym myślał ten drugi? Czy myślenie po śmierci jeszcze naprawdę działa tak, jak przed nią?  
Tak jak działo się to i za poprzednimi razami, nagle zniknął.  


— Myślisz, że się udało? — odezwał się w tym samym momencie Gieselbrecht, próbujący ocenić rezultaty swojej pracy. Teoretycznie, wszystko poszło tak jak powinno, nawet jeśli jego przyjaciel zignorował absolutnie wszystko, co on przez ostatnie minuty starał się zrobić.  


— Tak. Wracajmy już. — Nie widział już wokół nic dziwnego. Uczucie zimna i niepokoju jakby się zmniejszyło. I jeśli miał stwierdzić co myśli to tak, wszystko wyszło dokładnie tak jak powinno.  


— Nie powinniśmy komuś o tym powiedzieć?  


— Myślę, że on by tego nie chciał. Jeśli by tak było, to pewnie by mi powiedział.  


I tak po raz kolejny w życiu skierowali się do wyjścia z tego miejsca, może nie do końca rozumiejąc czemu trafiło akurat na nich. Może nie było żadnego powodu. Prawdopodobnie lepiej było o tym zapomnieć, bo jeśli zaczęliby się zastanawiać, okazałoby się, że mają zdecydowanie więcej pytań niż odpowiedzi. I żadnych prawdopodobnie nigdy dostać nie mieli.  


Jeszcze tylko jeden krok i Kurt już nie będzie musiał nigdy wracać do tego lasu. A przynajmniej po raz kolejny miał nadzieję, że tak będzie.


End file.
